Take Me To Your World
by cila-miyuki
Summary: Bagaiman rasanya ketika kamu bangun dan ternyata kamu tidak ada di kamarmu sendiri. Malah sebuah tempat asing yang mereka bilang ini adalah dunia fantasi. Jika kau ingin keluar, kau harus menyelesaikan cerita ini dulu. Bagaimana cara Mamori menyelesaikan ceritanya?
1. Chapter 1

Take Me to Your World

Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Summary: Bagaiman rasanya ketika kamu bangun dan ternyata kamu tidak ada di kamarmu sendiri. Malah sebuah tempat asing yang mereka bilang ini adalah dunia fantasi. Jika kau ingin keluar, kau harus menyelesaikan cerita ini dulu. Bagaimana cara Mamori menyelesaikan ceritanya?

Warning: OOC (maybe?), AU, typo, gaje, dll, hirumamo, slight akamamo

RnR please :3

*Flashback*

"Ibu, tolong bacakan cerita ini ya! Aku ingin mendengarnya sebelum tidur." kata gadis kecil yang membawa sebuah buku cerita yang berjudul "Princess, Prince, and Vampire" menaiki ranjang tempat ia tidur. Ibunya yang berada diatas kasur mengambil buku yang dibawa anak bersurai auburn itu.

Setelah sang ibu membuka-buka halaman buku tersebut dan sambil membaca sekilas, ia pun berkata. "Baiklah. Ibu akan membacakannya. Setelah itu, kau harus tidur ya." sambil membelai lembut kepala anak semata wayangnya.

Gadis kecil itu hanya mengangguk dan memposisikan dirinya siap tidur. Tapi ia tidak memejamkan matanya, melainkan ia terus melihat kearah ibunya.

Sang ibu pun mulai membuka buku cerita tersebut dan membacanya. "Dahulu kala, hidup seorang gadis yang bernama Maria. Ia tinggal bersama bersama kedua orangtuanya, Sylvior dan Marinqa. Keluarga ini termasuk keluarga yang berkecukupan, tidak kaya tidak miskin. Walaupun bukan berasal dari keluarga yang terpandang, Maria mempunyai sikap perilaku yang baik. Maria juga sangat pintar. Karena kejeniusannya, Maria bisa masuk sekolah bangsawan yang sangat ternama.

Di sekolahnya yang bernama Flesaria High School, Maria sangat disenangi teman-temannya karena sifatnya yang baik, murah hati, dan ceria. Tak terkecuali seorang pangeran yang bernama Iloyd. Pangeran yang tampan ini menyukai Maria sejak bersekolah di Flesaria High School. Tapi Iloyd belum pernah berkesempatan untuk berbincang dengan Maria karena dirinya sedikit canggung bila didekatnya.

Saat ulang tahun pangeran yang ke tujuhbelas. Iloyd menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mendekati Maria. Iloyd sendiri yang memberikan undangan ulang tahunnya pada Maria.

Pesta ulang tahun Iloyd yang ditunggu-tunggu pun dimulai. Maria datang memakai _dress_ yang diberikan ibunya. _Dress_ panjang berwarna _blue sky, _cocok sekali dengannya. Iloyd pun terpesona melihat Maria. Disaat pesta dansa, Iloyd memberanikan dirinya mengajak Maria untuk berdansa bersama. Disela-sela dansa mereka sedikit berbincang-bincang.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Kebanyakan tamu undangan sudah pergi. Tapi Maria masih berada di sana , tepatnya di balkon _mansion_ tersebut. Tanpa ia ketahui, seseorang sedang berjalan mendekatinya. Orang itu pun menepuk pundak Maria. Maria memutar badannya untuk melihat siapa yang menepuk pundaknya. Orang itu, tepatnya seorang pemuda, dia hanya menatap mata Maria. Sedangkan Maria tidak dapat melihat jelas siapa orang dihadapannya ini. Orang itu memakai _masquerade_ sehingga matanya tidak terlihat jelas. Beberapa detik kemudian Maria tidak sadarkan diri. Sepertinya ia telah dihipnotis oleh pemuda yang tidak dikenalnya itu. Pemuda itu langsung menggendong Maria ala _bridal style_ dan terjun dari balkon. Iloyd yang melihat kejadian itu tidak tinggal diam. Ia langsung mengejar pemuda misterius tersebut.

Pemuda itu, Maria, dan Iloyd sampai didepan sebuah _mansion_ tua. Iloyd bersembunyi dibalik sebuah pohon yang tak jauh dari sana, supaya keberadaannya tidak diketahui. Pemuda itu pun masuk kedalam bersama Maria yang berada dalam gendongannya. Iloyd yang masih bingung enggan untuk masuk, tapi orang yang dicintainya sedang dalam bahaya, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk ikut masuk ke dalam. Tentunya dengan mengendap-ngendap.

_Mansion_ tua itu gelap sekali. Hanya ada beberapa lilin yang ditaruh dilantai untuk menerangi jalan. Pemuda itu mendudukkan Maria disebuah bangku yang diukir-ukir cantik. Setelah itu ia mengambil sebuah pisau di sakunya dan membeset pergelanggan tangan Maria, darah segar menetes begitu saja ke lantai. Pemuda itu mengangkat tangan Maria dan menghisap darah-darah yang mengalir. Iloyd yang melihat tidak bisa tinggal diam, ia ingin bergerak menyelamatkan Maria. Tapi ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, sedikit gegabah, bisa saja ia terbunuh. Pemuda itu melepas _masquerade_ yang ia pakai lalu ia mendekatkan kepalanya ke leher Maria. Pemuda itu mulai membuka mulutnya dan menggigit leher Maria. Maria tidak bergeming sedikit pun. Iloyd yang mulai geram langsung mengambil sebuah pedang yang menjadi pajangan ruangan itu dan menghunuskan ke arah dada pemuda itu tepat di jantung. Pemuda itu langsung jatuh tersungkur di lantai. Dengan cepat, Iloyd langsung menggendong tubuh Maria yang masih tidak sadarkan diri pergi keluar dari _mansion_ tersebut.

2 hari sudah berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Maria sudah siuman dan polisi-polisi sudah menyelidiki _mansion_ itu. Ternyata itu adalah _mansion_ milik seorang _vampire_. _Vampire_ itu kadang suka bekeliaran di kota Flesaria mencari 'makanan'. Banyak laporan orang hilang, tapi semenjak _vampire_ itu sudah dibunuh oleh pangeran Iloyd berita orang hilang pun sudah tidak ada.

Semenjak kejadian itu Maria dan Iloyd menjadi dekat. Setelah mereka lulus dari sekolah Flesaria High School, Iloyd langsung melamar Maria dan menikah. Mereka akhirnya hidup bahagia selamanya." cerita Princess, Prince, and Vampire sudah selesai dibacakan. Terlihat gadis kecil itu sudah mulai mengantuk.

"Ceritanya bagus! Aku ingin seperti Maria yang bertemu seorang pangeran yang tampan itu!" seru gadis kecil setelah mendengarkan dengan seksama.

Sang ibu hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar kata putrinya. "Nah, karena ceritanya sudah selesai. Kau harus tidur ya." kata sang ibu sembari turun dari kasur anaknya dan menaruh buku cerita itu di tempatya.

"Iya. Selamat tidur bu!" seru anak itu lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Selamat tidur."

*End of Flashback*

"Mamo-nee! Mamo-nee!" seru seorang gadis memanggil orang yang berada di sampingnya.

"Ah, Suzuna. Ada apa?" sontak orang yang dipanggil Mamo-nee berpaling.

"Mamo-nee kenapa melamun saja dari tadi? Melamunin You-nii ya!" tanya Suzuna dengan antena yang bergerak-gerak di atas kepalanya. Ya benar. Dari tadi Mamori melamun. Sebenarnya tidak melamun juga. Ia hanya mengingat masa kecilnya yang dulu didongengkan ibunya sebelum tidur.

"Tidak kok. Untuk apa memikirkannya. Aku hanya teringat sesuatu saja." jawab Mamori. Ia, Suzuna, Sena, dan Monta sedang berjalan pulang bersama karena hari ini latihan amefuto diliburkan. Tumben sekali Hiruma. Entah ada acara penting apa sampai latihan diliburkan.

"Teringat janji dengan You-nii ya? Pasti hari ini latihan diliburkan karena Mamo-nee dan You-nii mau kencan kan?" Suzuna masih saja menginterogasi Mamori. Sena yang berjalan di samping Suzuna hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"APA? Mamori-san mau kencan dengan Hiruma-san? Sakit hati MAX!" teriak Monta gaje yang menguping pembicaraan Mamori dan Suzuna.

"Tidak Suzuna! Aku ini tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Hiruma-kun." Mamori mengembungkan pipinya. Kenapa ia harus disangkut-sangkutkan dengan Hiruma terus. Monta yang mendengar 'tidak ada hubungan apa-apa' pun lega. Suzuna hanya tertawa melihat Mamori.

Setelah perbincangan tadi, semua hanya diam berjalan sampai rumah masing-masing. Tapi sebelum berpisah mereka mengucapkan salam masing-masing.

Mamori dengan santai memasuki rumahnya. Orang tua Mamori sedang pergi ke Amerika unutuk menjenguk nenek Mamori yang sedang sakit. Jadi Mamori untuk sementara waktu tinggal sendiri di rumah.

*skip time sampai waktu tidur*

Jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Mamori masih membereskan buku-buku yang akan dibawanya besok ke sekolah. Setelah semuanya sudah dibereskan, Mamori belum ingin tidur. Ia tertarik membaca buku cerita yang diingatnya tadi saat perjalanan pulang. Lalu ia pun mengambil buku tersebut dan membawanya ketempat tidur. Mamori membacanya sampai habis tepat pukul 11.05.

"Gawat! Sudah selarut ini ternyata. Aku harus tidur. Kalau tidak, besok bisa terlambat bangun dan diomeli Hiruma-kun!" Mamori segera menutup bukunya dan meletakkan di atas meja. Matanya terpejam dan ia pun mulai tertidur.

Sampai ada yang memanggil namanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mamori.. Mamori.. Ayo bangun.."

"Uh?" Mamori masih memejamkan. Ia hanya mengeliat kecil ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Mamori.. Ayo bangun. Nanti kau terlambat sekolah." suara itu masih memanggil nama Mamori. Mamori yang merasa terganggu pun membuka matanya.

"Ini kan ma-. Hah! Dimana ini?"

TBC

Mmm.. sepertinya terlalu berbelit-belit. Maafkan kesalahan author baru ini #sujud-sujud depan laptop.

Oke lupakan yang tadi. Walaupun sudah banyak membaca fanfic tapi tetap saja gaje ceritanya.

Tapi saya mohon kritikan dan sarannya! Pendapat reader sangat dibutuhkan sekali. Kalo tidak ada yang review, berarti fic ini tidak akan dilanjutkan.

Review please :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Take Me To Your World**

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Summary: Bagaiman rasanya ketika kamu bangun dan ternyata kamu tidak ada di kamarmu sendiri. Malah sebuah tempat asing yang mereka bilang ini adalah dunia fantasi. Jika kau ingin keluar, kau harus menyelesaikan cerita ini dulu. Bagaimana cara Mamori menyelesaikan ceritanya? **

**Warning: OOC (maybe?), AU, typo, gaje, dll, hirumamo, slight akamamo**

**RnR please :3**

~(-•ω•-)~(-•⌂•-)~

"Ini kan ma-. Hah! Dimana ini?" teriak Mamori histeris ketika melihat kamarnya berubah. Lebih tepatnya ruangan ini bukan kamarnya.

"Mamori, kenapa menjerit begitu? Dan ini kan kamarmu, kenapa malah bertanya ini dimana?" tanya wanita yang telah menggangu tidur Mamori dengan wajah polos. Mamori jadi semakin bingung. Bukannya mendapat jawaban malah pertanyaan yang aneh.

Saat kesadarannya sudah penuh. Ia melihat ke sekeliling ruangan dan menatap wanita itu tidak percaya. "Ini bukan kamarku. Apa ini kamarmu, Karin?" tanya Mamori pada wanita di depannya.

"Mamori, sejak kapan kau menjadi tidak sopan? Memanggil ibu-mu dengan nama. Ini kamarmu, Mamori. Kenapa kau jadi aneh begini? Apa kepalamu sakit?" Wanita yang dipanggil Karin itu mengaku kalau dia ibu Mamori. Mamori cengo. 'Bukannya ibuku itu Anezaki Mami? Atau selama ini ibu membohongiku dan ternyata aku ini anak Karin? Tapi Karin kan seumuran denganku! Mana mungkin dia itu adalah ibuku!' pikiran Mamori berkutat terus.

Karin yang ditatap Mamori dengan wajah bingung pun terinfeksi(?) Juga oleh kebingungan Mamori. Ia segera keluar kamar dan mencari seseorang. "Takeru! Takeru!" serunya.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, orang yang bernama lengkap Yamato Takeru pun datang menemui istrinya yang cantik. "Ada apa Karin sayang?" dengan senyum absolutnya (?)

Karin tersipu malu mendengar kata sayang yang terlontar dari suami yang sangat dicintainya. Wajahnya merah seketika dan tak dapat meneluarkan sepatah kata. Ia hanya meunjuk kamar tempat Mamori berada. Yamato yang tidak begitu mengerti akhirnya mengikuti Karin yang masuk ke dalam kamar Mamori.

Mamori nampak cengo melihat Karin. Dan sekarang ia tambah cengo lagi melihat Yamato. 'Ah, ini pasti mimpi! Tidak mungkin Yamato dan Karin tiba-tiba ada dihadapanku yang baru saja tidur. Lagipula ini juga bukan kamarku. Tidak salah lagi! Ini semua mimpi! Ayo Mamori, bangun! Bangun Mamori!' batin Mamori. Sesekali ia juga menepuk mukanya pelan berharap dengan begini ia bisa bangun. Tapi harapannya tidak terkabul! Malah ia merasa sakit dan seperti orang bodoh, memukuli wajah sendiri.

Yamato dan Karin nampak khawatir dengan 'anak' mereka. Apa anaknya yang cantik, pintar, dan suka makan kue kering yang di tengahnya terdapat fla -kue sus maksudnya- ini sudah gila? Atau Mamori ternyata memang gila dari dulu dan berpura-pura tidak gila agar tidak disuruh angkat kaki dari rumah ini? #plak Err…yang tadi lupakan. Mamori tidak gila kok.

Merasa tidak enak diperhatikan oleh kedua temannya, Mamori pun salah tingkah. "E..eto.. Lupakan yang tadi. Hahaha. Jadi ini dimana ya? Kenapa kalian berdua bisa disini?" tanya Mamori polos.

"Mamori, kau tidak ingat ini dimana? Ini rumah kita. Rumah keluarga Yamato. Kau hilang ingatan ya? Atau kemarin kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?" giliran Yamato yang berbicara. Tapi Mamori malah makin tidak mengerti. Daripada terjebak terus dalam situasi seperti ini, ia berpura-pura mengerti saja. Ia juga tidak tega melihat wajah Karin yang sangat khawatir dan hampir menangis. Dengan otaknya yang jenius, ia memikirkan kata-kata yang pas untuk berbohong.

"Oooh… Iya! Aku baru ingat. Kemarin aku terpeleset di kamar mandi. Kepalaku terbentur bak mandi dan sampai sekarang kepalaku masih sakit. Jadi aku agak linglung tadi. Hahaha. Maafkan aku Yamato, Karin." ucap Mamori sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sekarang giliran Yamato yang cengo mendengar kata-kata Mamori. "Mamori, sejak kapan kau memanggil ayah dan ibumu dengan nama?" kata Yamato. Matanya melotot sampai keluar. Karin dan Mamori sudah hampir berteriak, kalau saja Yamato tidak cepat-cepat membetulkan matanya.

Mamori pun kelabakan. 'Aduh! Jadi Yamato dan Karin itu orangtua ku? Matilah! Yamato matanya melotot serem lagi! Aku harus jawab apa nih? Salah-salah bisa dipenggal!' Setelah diam beberapa saat, Mamori pun membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab. "Hah? Memangnya tadi aku memanggil ayah ibu dengan nama? Aku sama sekali tidak ingat. Kepalaku sakit sekali." jawab Mamori sambil akting memeganng kepalanya yang tidak sakit dan pura-pura meringis.

"Sepertinya kepalamu terbentur cukup keras kemarin. Hari ini kamu tidak usah masuk sekolah saja. Lagipula hari ini hari pertama masuk sekolah, jadi kalau bolos tidak apa." ujar Karin sambil mengelus kepala anak semata wayangnya.

"Ah tidak bisa! Aku harus tetap ke sekolah. Hari pertama masuk sekolah juga sangat penting bagiku. Aku tidak mau bolos sehari pun!" jawab Mamori. Sebenarnya bukan itu alasan ia ingin pergi ke sekolah yang tidak diketahuinya. Ia ingin mencari tahu tentang semua kejadian ini. Mungkin saja kalau ia keluar dari rumah ini dan berjalan-jalan ia akan menemukan suatu petunjuk.

"Hmm... Baiklah. Karena kepalamu sedang sakit, ayah akan mengantarmu ke sekolah." ucap Yamato lalu pergi dari kamar Mamori.

"Tapi Mamori, kalau kepalamu tambah sakit kau harus minta izin pulang ya. Jangan memaksakan dirimu." Karin memasang wajah cemasnya. Walaupun sudah tua, wajahnya masih cantik.

"Baik bu. Tenang saja. Mamori sudah bukan anak kecil. Sekarang aku mau bersiap-siap dulu." ucap Mamori memanggil Karin dengan 'ibu'. Ia merasa janggal bila memanggil dengan panggilan itu. Tapi apa boleh buat.

Karin pun keluar dari kamar Mamori dan meninggalkannya sendiri. Setelah pintu tertutup rapat, Mamori langsung bernafas lega. Ia pusing harus berakting seperti ini. Sebelum bersiap-siap, ia memperhatikan sekeliling kamarnya. Tembok yang bercatkan oranye dan langit-langit yang dihiasi ukiran-ukiran aneh. Maklum saja, Mamori kan tidak mengerti tentang seni.

Tidak mau berlama-lama. Mamori langsung menuju satu pintu yang menurutnya itu adalah kamar mandi. Dan ternyata pikirannya tepat. Ia langsung menanggalkan semua pakaian dan membasuh badan. Setelah selesai, ia mengeringkan badannya dengan handuk yang sudah sedari tadi tergantung di belakang pintu. Mamori keluar dari kamar mandi dan menuju lemari. Lemari yang lumayan besar, pikirnya. Setelah melihat-lihat pakaian yang digantung di lemari, Mamori berpikir kalau baju yang dipaling pojok adalah seragam sekolah. Langsung saja ia mengambilnya dan memakainya.

Rambut,oke. Seragam, oke. Muka, oke. Semuanya sudah dirapikan. Mamori segera mengambil tas dengan asal dan menuju keluar. Selesai sarapan, Mamori pamit kepada ibunya-Karin- dan menuju mobil. Yamato sudah menunggu di mobil.

Sepanjang perjalanan Mamori terus menatap keluar jendela. Disepanjang jalan nampak rumah-rumah kuno zaman kerajaan-kerajaan. Ia semakin tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya ia telempar ke dimensi apa. Ia takut kalau teman-teman di dunianya panik mengetahui bahwa dirinya hilang. Apalagi orangtuanya. Ia sangat sangat tidak ingin membuat orangtuanya khawatir. Tapi apa yang bisa ia perbuat. Satu petunjuk pun belum ditemukannya.

Mobil Yamato tepat berhenti di depan sebuah pagar yang menjulang tinggi dan di dalamnya ada sebuah bangunan yang besar. Banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di dalam. Pakaian yang dipakai sama seperti yang dipakai Mamori. Berarti ini adalah tempat Mamori bersekolah. Di atas gerbang terdapat sebuah papan yang bertuliskan '_Flesaria School'_. Ketika Mamori melihat tulisan Flesaria, ia mengerutkan dahinya. 'Sepertinya aku kenal dengan nama Flesaria. Ah iya! Itu kan nama sekolah yang berada dibuku cerita _Princess, Prince, and Vampire_! Apa hubungannya dengan dunia ini?'

"Sudah sampai Mamori. Kalau kau merasa sakit kepalamu semakin parah, hubungi ayah untuk menjumputmu yah." Mamori menatap ayahnya-Yamato- untuk meyakinkan kalau ia akan baik-baik saja.

"Tenang saja ayah. Aku tidak akan kenapa-kenapa." ucap Mamori sambil tersenyum lembut menatap ayahnya. Kemudian ia turun dari mobil dan melambaikan tangan kearah ayahnya sampai mobil berlalu pergi. Mamori dengan canggung memasuki perkarangan sekolah. Ia melihat sekeliling. Sepertinya kebanyakan adalah orang bangsawan. Bisa dilihat dari cara berjalannya yang angkuh, beberapa aksesoris yang dipakai nampak mahal, dan _butler_ atau _maid_ yang membawakan barang-barang tuanya.

'Sepertinya keluargaku sederhana saja. Kenapa aku bisa masuk ke sekolah yang seperti ini? Semua sepertinya anak bangsawan. Aku tidak kenal siapa-siapa lagi! Bagaimana ini..' batin Mamori. Ia nampak takut melihat orang-orang yang memperhatikannya. Ada yang memperhatikan dengan tatapan bingung dia siapa, ada yang merendahkan, dan ada juga yang terpesona melihat Mamori. Tapi semua hal itu membuat Mamori risih.

"Yaa! Mamo-nee!" panggil seseorang dari belakang. Mamori yang merasa namanya dipanggil menoleh kebelakang. Dimatanya nampak seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dengan rambut biru sebahu melambai-lambaikan tangan sambil berlari ke arah Mamori.

Beberapa saat Mamori mencerna apa yang dilihatnya. Ia baru sadar. "Suzuna-chan!" serunya.

"Sena, Monta!" seru Mamori lagi melihat orang yang berada di belakang Suzuna. Orang yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum dan berjalan mendekat.

"Jadi kalian juga terlempar ke dimensi ini? Apa kalian menemukan sebuah petunjuk? Bagaimana caranya kita keluar dari sini?" Mamori langsung memberi pertanyaan bertubi-tubi pada orang dihadapannya. Suzuna, Sena, dan Monta malah mengerutkan dahi mendengar pertanyaan Mamori yang aneh.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Neechan. Neechan bicara apa?" tanya Sena yang sangat bingung melihat Mamori yang sudah dianggap kakaknya sendiri. Suzuna dan Monta hanya mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Sena.

"Kenapa kalian tidak mengerti? Kita semua terlempar ke dimensi yang aneh bukan? Harusnya kita ada di Jepang!" ujar Mamori yang mulai stres. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa orang yang dikenalnya seperti lupa ingatan semua.

"Je...Jepang? Apa itu max? Aku baru pernah mendengarnya." giliran Monta yang bertanya, yang lain hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Kalian ini kenapa? Kita kan-" perkataan Mamori terpotong mendengar suara laki-laki yang berbisik di telinganya ketika melewati Mamori. "Jangan menanyakan hal-hal bodoh pada orang-orang sialan di sekitarmu."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" ketika Mamori membalikan badannya, laki-laki itu sudah pergi berlalu menuju gedung. Laki-laki dengan rambut pirang spike. Seperti Hiruma-kun! Baru saja Mamori ingin mengejarnya, tapi ada yang memegang bahu Mamori.

"Mamo-nee mau mengerjar orang itu? Sebaiknya jangan! Dia itu orang paling menyeramkan di kota Flesaria! Mamo-nee tidak ingat ya?" jelas Suzuna pada Mamori. Mamori bukannya tidak ingat, melainkan ia tidak tahu. Ia hanya mengangguk mendengar Suzuna. Sebenarnya ia penasaran dengan laki-laki itu. Apa maksudnya menanyakan hal-hal bodoh? Sepertinya orang itu mengetahui sesuatu.

~(-•ω•-)~(-•⌂•-)~

Di kelas XII-Lavanda

Mamori duduk dibangku paling depan bersebelahan dengan jendela. Ternyata di dunia ini ia juga kelas 12, berarti setahun lagi lulus. Ia masih memikirkan laki-laki yang tadi. Banyak hal yang ingin dia tanyakan. Memikirkan semua hal ini membuatnya frustasi. Kadang ia berpikir untuk bunuh diri! Mungkin dengan begitu ia akan kembali ke dunia aslinya. Tapi setelah dipikir secara logika itu sangatlah mustahil.

Mamori merasa bosan sekali. Sesekali ia melihat sekeliling kelas. Masih banyak bangku yang kosong. Itu berarti banyak murid-murid yang belum datang. Mamori menelusuri setiap bangku-bangku itu dengan tatapan bosan. Sampai matanya berhenti pada seorang laki-laki yang sedang tidur dengan mengangkat kakinya ke atas meja. Setelah melihat beberapa lama, Mamori baru sadar kalau itu orang misterius yang tadi pagi. Mamori senang sekali bisa menemukannya. Begitu Mamori bangkit dari tempat duduknya untuk mendatanginya, laki-laki itu juga bangkit berdiri dan berjalan keluar. Ketika Mamori melihat orang itu keluar, ia langsung mengejarnya.

"Hei kau! Tunggu!" langkah kaki pemuda itu begitu cepat. Mamori sampai harus berlari untuk mengejarnya. Pemuda itu dengan cepat berbelok ke jalan lain. Sampai di ujung koridor, Mamori tidak dapat menemukannya lagi. Pemuda itu hilang begitu saja. Mamori berhenti sebentar mengatur nafasnya yang terputus-putus.

"Huh! Cepat sekali jalannya! Padahal aku sudah berlari tapi tetap saja tidak bisa mengejarnya. Mana ada manusia yang berjalan secepat itu. Apa jangan-jangan dia ha..hantu?" Mamori mengoceh-ngoceh sendiri dan merinding ketika berpikir bahwa laki-laki itu adalah hantu. Tapi itu mugkin saja benar. Dunia ini sungguh aneh!

~(-•ω•-)~(-•⌂•-)~

Mamori's POV

TENG TENG

Jam yang bertengger di dinding kelas menujukkan pukul 11.05. Semua orang membereskan buku-bukunya dan pergi keluar setelah memberi salam pada guru. Sepertinya ini adalah jam istirahat. Aku melihat bangku di pojok belakang tempat laki-laki misterius itu. Tapi bangkunya kosong. Hari pertama sekolah saja sudah bolos. Benar-benar misterius.

Aku berjalan keluar kelas. Di depan pintu aku melihat Suzuna, Sena, dan Monta. Suzuna melambaikan tangannya padaku, aku hanya membalas dengan senyum. Mereka mengajakku untuk makan siang bersama. Tapi aku menolaknya. Aku ingin pergi ke perpustakaan saja. Aku akan memulai mencari informasi dari sana. Siapa tahu ada beberapa petunjuk.

Suzuna mengantarku ke perpustakaan. Tentu saja ia mengantarku, aku kan tidak tahu dimana letaknya. Waktu aku memintanya untuk mengantarku, Suzuna agak bingung. Katanya aku sudah bersekolah disini dari kecil, tapi aku bisa lupa kelas, kamar kecil, dan ruangan-ruangan lainnya yang ada di sekolah. Aku hanya berbohong padanya karena liburan yang panjang aku jadi lupa semuanya. Menurutku itu adalah alasan yang paling buruk dan mungkin saja ia curiga. Tapi ternyata salah, Suzuna percaya. Ternyata Suzuna mudah dibohongi. Hahaha. Sampai di depan perpustakaan, Suzuna meninggalkan ku sendiri. Tak lupa aku berterima kasih padanya karena sudah mau mengantarkan ku.

Aku agak sedikit takut ketika akan masuk ke perpustakaan. Perpustakaan yang menakjubkan! Banyak sekali buku yang berjejer di atas rak. Sangking banyaknya sampai ada lantai 2. Mungkin saja ini perpustakaan terlengkap di dunia. Aku terkagum-kagum melihatnya sampai lupa apa yang sedang kucari. Karena tampangku yang terkagum-kagum, semua orang jadi melihat kearah ku. Rasanya malu sekali. Aku hanya tertawa garing.

Bingung akan mecari dimana, aku mendatangi petugas perpustakaan dan menanyakan dimana letak buku-buku yang berbau misteri. Tapi bukan horor. Hanya… mm… magis mungkin?

Bukunya banyak sekali aku tambah bingung mencari dari mana. Aku memperhatikan buku-buku yang bejejer rapi di rak. Yang mana akan kulihat perta-

BRUKK

"Aaw! Sakit…" sepertinya kaki ku tersandung sesuatu. Sikut dan kepalaku sakit sekali karena mencium lantai yang walaupun dilapisi karpet tetap saja keras. Siapa sih orang bodoh yang menaruh barang sembarangan.

"Jalan pakai mata! Dasar orang bodoh sialan!" sepertinya aku tersandung orang bukan barang. Siapa yang bodoh? Dia yang bodoh! Duduk disembarangan tempat! Aku ingin sekali mengomelinya.

Aku menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang berani menagataiku bodoh. "Kau yang bodoh! Duduk di-" aku tak sempat menyelesaikan kata-kataku. Ternyata orang yang membuatku tersandung jatuh adalah Hiruma-kun! Ah tidak. Walaupun dia mirip dengan Hiruma-kun belum tentu dia adalah Hiruma Yoichi.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Badanmu berat tahu! Cepat menyingkir dari badanku! Dasar cewek gendut sialan." orang yang mirip dengan Hiruma-kun terus saja mengomel. Harusnyakan aku yang marah! Kenapa jadi dia? Huuh… Daripada diomeli lagi, aku segera bangkit dan bersimpuh di sampingnya.

"Kau orang yang tadi pagikan? Apa maksudmu dengan menanyakan hal bodoh? Memangnya kau tahu aku kenapa?" ia diam menatapku dengan pandangan malas. Aku menunggu jawabannya. Tapi sampai 5 menit ia tetap tidak menjawab. "Jawab pertanyaanku Hiruma-kun!" aku menutup mulutku. Bodoh sekali tiba-tiba marah dan memanggilnya Hiruma-kun. Aduh, kalau dia marah bagaimana nih. Nanti dia tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku. Uhh...Hiruma-kun jangan marah ya.

Tatapanku harap-harap cemas. Takut ia marah. Tapi aku juga tidak salah memarahinya. Salah sendiri duduk di lorong-lorong padahal disediakan tempat duduk. Ia mulai membuka mulutnya. "Kapan aku berkata seperti itu?"

Diam. Diam. Aku cuma bisa diam. Tapi pikiranku tidak diam saja. Aku terus berpikir. Apa aku salah orang atau dia yang lupa ingatan tiba-tiba? Kejadian itu barusan terjadi tadi pagi dan dia lupa begitu saja? "Kau yang tadi pagi bukan? Kau yang bilang jangan menanyakan hal bodoh pada orang sialan disekitarmu!" aku mulai kehabisan kesabaran. Bisa gila bila berada disini terus.

"Tidak usah berteriak. Aku tahu kau kenapa. Iya, aku yang tadi pagi. Mana mungkin aku lupa. Jangan bicarakan disini. Ini rahasia dan darimana kau tahu namaku Hiruma?" akhirnya dia menjawab juga. Tapi herannya kenapa dia bisa bilang kalau dia yang tadi pagi dan tidak lupa. Apa dia bisa membaca pikiran?

"Jadi namamu benar Hiruma-kun? Soalnya di duniaku juga ada yang bernama Hiruma-kun sosoknya persis seper- eh, bukan. Malah kau benar-benar sama sepertinya. Sosokmu, sifatmu, gaya biacaramu juga." baru sekarang aku merasa cerewet. Dia bertanya lima kata, aku menjawab satu dua tiga. Ah, sudah tidak terhitung.

"Cih! Cerewet sekali kau! Ditanya satu jawab seribu." memangnya salah cerewet? Kalau sudah terlahir seperti ini mau bagaimana lagi. Hei! Kok dia malah pergi?

"Hiruma-kun! Tunggu! Kau harus menjelaskan tentang keadaanku sekarang!" sebenarnya aku malas harus bertanya pada Hiruma-kun. Bicara dengannya pasti ada perdebatan. Tapi apa boleh buat. Aku tidak tahu siapa lagi yang bisa menjelaskan persoalan ini.

"Cih. Sekali lagi kau berteriak, aku tak akan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padamu. Pulang sekolah kutunggu kau di perpustakaan. Telat satu menit, aku pulang." ancaman, seperti biasa.

"Baik. Janji ya!" kataku sambil menunjukkan jari kelingking. Aku yakin pasti ia akan mengejekku karena bersikap seperti anak kecil. Tapi dugaanku salah! Hiruma-kun malah mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya ke jariku dan berkata janji. Sungguh tidak dapat dibayangkan kalau Hiruma di duniaku melakukan seperti ini. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Kemudian ia berlalu pergi.

TBC

Huuuuaaaa maaf ya lama banget updatenya. Ini karena internet yang limited. Waktu udah selesai bkin chap 2, internetnya malah mati. Terus diajak ke mall terus lagi. Sekali lagi maaf ya. Yang chap 2 aku perpanjang. Sebenarnya aku gak sanggup ngetik panjang-panjang. Hahaha.. Sekian curcolnya dan arigatou yang sudah baca dan review.

Review please :3


End file.
